


filled

by EnterLameUsernameHere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Jealous Louis, M/M, Name-Calling, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, harry fucked someone else, right before fucking louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterLameUsernameHere/pseuds/EnterLameUsernameHere
Summary: basically harry fucked someone else and then fucked louis like immediately after and louis is not happy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 54





	filled

It had been less than an hour since Louis invited Harry over, and yet here they were already naked and intertwined on Louis’ king sized bed. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long. It’s been so long” Harry mumbled through their rough kisses. With their different tour schedules it was hard to find time to spend together these days.

”I know baby” Louis replied, grinding down against the younger boy. Louis’ kisses trailed from Harry’s lips down to his neck, sucking for a moment before coming back to kiss him on the lips. 

As Louis broke the kiss for a second time, he glanced down to admire the mark he’d left on the curly haired boy. That’s when, to his surprise, Louis noticed even more marks on the boys neck. Three more to be exact. 

Louis wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed them before, but what the fuck? Harry knew he was in town. He knew they’d end up seeing each other at some point, and he let someone else leave marks on him? Harry saw the shift in Louis eyes. But more importantly, saw the jealousy building inside of the older boy. Maybe that’s what Harry had wanted all along..

“are you fucking kidding?”

”what?” Harry acted clueless

”on your knees. now.” Louis ordered, and Harry complied.

Louis slammed into Harry immediately. It was surprisingly easy given the lack of prep, only confirming Louis’ suspicions that the hickeys were fairly recent.

”you fucking know what.” Louis smacked Harry’s ass

”I don’t” Harry argued 

Louis smacked Harry’s ass three more times, each harder than the last.

”So you’re just going to go around fucking guys, acting like some whore, and then not even admit it?” Louis pounded into the younger boys ass as hard as he could, enjoying the sounds of Harry gasping and moaning underneath him.

”I was just...I-“

”you what?” Louis grabbed a handful of the other boys curls and pulled, forcing him to arch back as far as he possibly could with the older boys dick still thrusting in and out of him. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s neck and continued to fuck him as hard as he could.

”wanted to be filled up” Harry’s words seemed to make Louis speed up, if that was even possible at this point.

”fuck, baby” Louis groaned, sucking on the other boys neck from behind “you’re such a fucking slut. aren’t you?” 

The younger boy was too far gone at this point to form coherent sentences. Instead, he just mumbled out an ‘mhm’ and Louis was sure he heard the word daddy as well.

”tell daddy how much of a slut you are baby. tell daddy why you needed another guy when I was right fucking here” Louis slapped Harry’s ass again

”I just- mm I-“ Louis didn’t slow down as he plowed into Harry’s ass, still waiting for a response from him. “I’m such a slut daddy. your slut. I just needed to be filled and I thought you were going to be busy all day and I just-“

”how long ago did you fuck him?” Louis interrupted

”what?” Harry moaned out. That earned him two more hard slaps to the ass.

”you fucking heard me. you got here around 12, what time did you fuck him?”

”I-“ Harry could barely focus on anything other than the throbbing feeling in his own dick along with Louis pounding directly into his prostate, forming sentences was becoming impossible. “We- it was. fuck. 11 I think”

Louis flipped Harry over, onto his back, and immediately started pounding into him again. This time however, with his hand pushing on Harry’s throat, just light enough for him to still be able to breathe, barely.

”11?? Are you fucking kidding me Harry? I called you to invite you over at 11:15. You were with the other guy then?” Harry’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. “Oh my god. That’s why you sounded out of breath. Did you fucking answer my call while getting fucked by another guy?”

”I- my phone wasn’t on silent and he heard it and-“ Harry cut himself off with a moan “he told me to answer it”

”was he fucking you while you were on the phone with me?” Louis pushed on Harry’s neck harder for a moment, before letting go entirely. Harry turned his face to his it in the pillow as best as he could while laying on his back. 

“Just with his fingers” Harry mumbled out

”Fuck. You really are just a whore for anyone, aren’t you? Willing to do whatever as long as they fill you up?” Louis stuck two fingers into Harry’s mouth. “suck.”

After a minute of Harry sucking on the older boys fingers like his life depended on it, Louis pulled them out of his mouth. He ran them down the younger boys body, stopping at his already stretched hole. Louis dick was still inside, however he’d slowed the motion to almost nothing at this point. Soon Harry felt Louis fingers trying to push in, beside his dick. He felt so stretched, so full.

”mmm fuck daddy”

”you like that?” Louis scissored his fingers open inside the other boy a few times, and then began to thrust them in and out. 

“yeah” Harry said in a breathy voice, clearly fucked out of his mind at this point.

”I bet you do. Such a fucking slut. My little slut. You wanna be filled all the time? I have a surprise for you when we’re done.” With that, Louis began relentlessly pounding into the boy beneath him, adjusting himself until he saw the look on Harry’s face that told him he was hitting his prostate.

”fuck! fuck daddy. I’m going to cum. fuck.”

”cum for me baby. be a good little slut for daddy.” 

As soon as the words left Louis’ mouth Harry’s dick was spilling out a puddle of cum onto his stomach. Louis continued to pound into the now oversensitive and whimpering boy for another couple of minutes before finally releasing into him.

”so you know how you wanted to be filled? I actually have the perfect thing.” Louis shuffled over to his closet and moved a few things around before finally pulling out the item he had been looking for. When he turned around, Harry finally caught a glimpse of the light blue butt plug.

Louis returned to the bed, kissing down Harry’s neck and stomach, making the younger boy suck on the plug as he did so. Once Louis had succeeded at making the other boy semi-hard again even after just cumming for the second time that night, he pushed the plug deep into his hole. Harry thrusted up as Louis arm slightly grazed his penis.

”So fucking needy. Get some sleep baby, we’ll take the plug out in the morning and I can fill you again.” Louis kissed Harry on his forehead and wrapped himself around the taller boy. 


End file.
